Digital communications can include modulation, transmission, and demodulation of digital data over a radio frequency interconnect (RFI). A signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) is important to RFI performance, the degree of importance depending on the scheme used for modulation and demodulation of a transmitted signal. Because signal amplitude is a critical component of an SNR, information about signal amplitude is useful for improving RFI performance.